memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Der'kal attack
(Space, outside the cloud) The Enterprise is taking several hits from the Der'kal cruiser's forward particle cannon as it struck the forward shields. (Main bridge, red alert) Showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the ship takes hits from the Der'kal cruiser. Shields down to 57% damage to secondary hull Lieutenant Sito says as she's looking at her console. Der'kal cruiser this is the Federation starship USS Enterprise you've violated Federation space state your reason for attacking our outpost along your border Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer showing the combat cruiser firing several more torpedoes. The ship jolts several times as each torpedo struck the shield bubble. Shields are down another 20% that brings them to 37% Commander McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console. Sir we're experiencing a problem with the conduits on deck 5 sections 10-53 that cruiser's particle cannon is destabilizing the plasma flow of the conduits with each hit we take Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. This is the bridge all hands evacuate deck 5 sections 10-53 Commander Kadan says as she looks at the viewer showing the Der'kal combat cruiser firing several more shots as sparks erupt from the ceiling and back display computer. (Deck 5 sections 10-53) Warning conduit overload in 24 minutes the computer says in its female voice as officers are helping wounded personnel from the deck as the conduits are on the verge of overloading from taking severe damage, Victoria sees a wounded crewmen who is on the floor pinned by a piece of bulkhead. Help me please the young officer says as he's trying to get free of the bulkhead that's pinned him down. Warning conduit overload in 15 seconds the computer says in its female voice. Victoria and an officer run towards the officer and help him from the bulkhead they run towards the nearest jefferies tube and they get in and Victoria sees two officers trying to get to the tube but is forced to closed the hatch as the bulkheads started to buckle. (Space, Enterprise outer hull) The explosion creates several breaches along the Enterprise hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt as the crew hangs onto their consoles. Damage report Captain Martin says as he looks at Sito. Sections 10-53 on deck 5 are gone Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Sir the enemy ship is coming around for another pass our shields are at 10% they can't take another hit Commander McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console and then at Captain Martin. Sir I'm picking up several warp signatures its a Federation fleet of 1,245 ships Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console and then turns to Johansson. (Space) The Federation fleet heads into the fight. (Main bridge, red alert) Sir we're being hailed its the Intrepid Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. On screen Captain Martin says as he gets up from the Captain's chair. The bridge of the Intrepid appears on the viewscreen. Sorry we are late, Captain, I was able to talk Admiral Halliwell out of attacking the Klingon homeworld says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Great job Typhuss John says as he looks at the main viewer. Thanks John, it wasn't a easy job to do says Typhuss on the viewscreen. I understand John says as he looks at the main viewer. The Enterprise should move away from the battle, your shields are at 10% and the fleet can take care of that Der'kal cruiser says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Agreed, Lauren back us off Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Johansson. Aye, sir Lieutenant Johansson says as she moves the ship away from the battle. (Space) As the Enterprise is moving from the fight the Der'kal cruiser fires off a photon torpedo that speeds towards the Enterprise. (Main bridge, red alert) Sir incoming torpedo Commander McCabe Says as he's looking at his console read out and at the main viewer. All hands brace for impact Captain Martin says as he goes back to his Captain's chair. The crew braces themselves. (Space) The torpedo punches through the shield bubble and strikes the outer hull causing a massive explosion. (Main bridge, red alert) Huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles and the back display console as the crew is hanging on for dear life. (Deck 4) Victoria is thrown to a bulkhead after a plasma conduit overloaded Ensign Ankia helps her to sickbay on deck 7. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks rain down from the ceiling as coolant spews from the ceiling as well. Damage report Captain Martin says as he gets up from the floor with a cut on his forehead. Commander McCabe gets up from the floor as well and he looks at his console read out. Shields have failed, damage to decks 4, 8, and 10 sir we've got reports of causalities Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. Sir the Der'kal cruiser is disabled and four starships are towing her Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console read out what's left of them. Captain, Doctor Marie was taken to sickbay with plasma burns Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. Let Typhuss know about it and have him know that we'll be needing a tow as well Captain Martin says as he looks at Kadan. She nods at him.